


Training Session

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spider Gag, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Training, dildo, face fucking, oral training, posture bondage, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek begins training Stiles to help him get past his gag reflex.Kinktober 2019 Day 14: Deep throating/face fucking | shibari





	Training Session

“This will help keep your back straight,” Derek stated, as he made sure the metal spreader bar was secure along Stiles’ spine. The ropes that were looped so delicately yet harshly over Stiles’ limbs also were now keeping the bar in place. 

Derek rose to his feet and circled to stand over Stiles and took in the sight the teen made for him. Stiles was on his knees, his thighs spread wide and decorated in the classic diamond pattern with a red rope that stood out well against his pale and freckled skin. The ropes coiled around Stiles’ cock and balls as well making sure that there would be no premature orgasm that night before carrying on upwards in the same diamond pattern and the ropes had Stiles’ arms stuck behind his back, folded comfortably. The bar was forcing Stiles to stay completely upright and straight and the poor thing wouldn’t even be able to turn or nod his head. 

Derek never thought Stiles looked better or calmer, with all his motor function take away from him and that caused something hazy to enter Stiles whiskey coloured eyes. 

“Colour,” Derek asked as he picked up a spider gag from the nearby table. 

“Green, green to both Sir,” Stiles licked his lips, eyes following the shining metal that he knew from experience that he would be feeling in his jaw for days afterwards. 

“Good boy, now open wide.” Derek crooned as he squatted down and forced the spider gag into Stiles’ mouth and strapped it tightly around the teen’s head. Stiles’ tongue slightly lolled out when it was in place and Derek tipped his head up to inspect the way it sat. 

“Tonight we’re going to be doing a bit of training. After the last time when you gagged on my cock, I knew we would have to deal with that pesky gag reflex of yours.” Derek commented as he shoved two of his fingers into Stiles’ forced open mouth and smiled a bit cruelly when Stiles gagged around them. 

“I have a few things lined up and if you take the final one without gagging then maybe, just maybe I’ll fuck your greedy mouth,” Derek said as he curled his fingers over Stiles’ tongue, pushing them further back and stilled them there. He watched as Stiles’ eyes watered as he fought to get his gag reflex under control as he already began to drool around the spider gag and over his chin. 

“Breathe through your nose, in and out,” Derek advised as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles’ mouth, making sure to shove them back as far as he could. Stiles gagged each time, but he was breathing heavily through his nose and swallowing when he could. 

“Filthy,” Derek commented when he pulled his saliva coated fingers from Stiles' mouth and wiped them over the teen’s cheek, watching as the skin turned red at the action. 

“Keep in mind if you don’t get that gag reflex under control soon we’ll have to keep training and each training session we have is another week of denial for you.” Derek picked up a decent sized dildo, one of their more commonly used one and stood over Stiles again. 

Stiles blinked up at him with wet, wide eyes and stuck his tongue out for the dildo. Derek chuckled at how eager Stiles’ was for something, anything really in his mouth. Derek pushed the dildo into Stiles' mouth fully and with ease and watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed and his nostrils flared as Stiles did his best not to gag around the toy that was filling his mouth. 

‘That’s it, accept it, enjoy the feeling of your mouth being stuffed full.” Derek encouraged as he slowly turned the dildo, making sure Stiles felt every inch of it. Stiles’ was drooling again as he made a muffled whine when Derek began to thrust the toy into his mouth. Derek pulled the toy out completely and laughed when Stiles’ tongue lolled out again and he looked up t Derek with a betrayed look.

“We can’t have you enjoying that toy too much can we?” Derek patted Stiles’ wet cheek before swapping the dildo for a new one; this one was the thickest one they had. Derek took his time to push this one into Stiles’ held open mouth, he palmed his cock as he watched as the black rubber disappeared into Stiles’ mouth, his cock twitching as Stiles’ throat expanded when it was fully inside of the teen’s mouth.

Stiles moaned and jerked in the ropes as the dildo kept the pressure on his throat and Stiles had no choice but to force himself to relax and fight back his usual urge to gag. He had no choice, he couldn’t gag and he did not want any more training sessions, as one week of denial was plenty for him. 

“God look at you, look at how much you love this. You really would let me stuff your mouth full on anything wouldn’t you?” Derek commented as he unzipped his jeans to get his hand around his cock. A glance at Stiles’ bound cock had him smirking, it was red and leaking but he knew there would be no relief for it tonight, they both did. 

Derek pulled the dildo out of Stiles; mouth and set it aside. Stiles’ had a few tears shining on his cheeks, as he looked up at Derek waiting and needy. His mouth wet and looking oh so empty already.

“You want me to fuck your greedy little mouth now don’t you?” Derek hummed as he openly stroked his cock, watching as Stiles’ eyes tracked his movements. Stiles made a noise that sounded like ‘green’ behind the gag and that combined with the look in Stiles’ eyes had Derek stepping closer. 

Derek fisted Stiles’ hair in his left hand and used his right one to guide the head of his cock to rest on Stiles’ waiting tongue. Derek flashed the teen a cocky smirk before he jerked his hips forward and moaned as he sheathed his cock inside of Stiles’ wet and warm mouth. 

“Fuck,” Derek grunted as he felt Stiles’ throat convulse around his cock but there was no obvious gagging and a surge of pride went through Derek that Stiles was learning. Derek rewarded him by using his hold on Stiles’ hair to move his hips; he let his cock slip from that greedy mouth for a moment before he slammed back in. Stiles made a muffled noise that Derek had heard many times when fucking the teen’s mouth and smirked, Stiles, did so love when Derek got rough when fucking his mouth. 

Derek repeated the rough and deep thrusts over and over while his balls smacked Stiles’ chin each time and Stiles’ tongue was doing it’s best to twist and licked at Derek’s shaft every chance it got. 

“I’m going come in your greedy mouth and if you miss a single drop, it’s another week of denial,” Derek warned as he held Stiles’ head firmly in place as his cock throbbed on Stiles’ tongue. His words were quickly followed by a loud moan as Derek flooded the teen’s mouth with his hot cum. Derek moaned again as he felt Stiles’ throat convulse as he swallowed rapidly. Derek pulled out of Stiles’ mouth while panting and took a look at the mess that was left. 

“Congratulations Stiles, only one week of denial,” Derek commented when he saw that Stiles' mouth was indeed wet and shining but it was just his saliva, every last drop of his cum had been properly swallowed. Derek patted Stiles’ cheek in silent praise as he unlatched the spider gag and watched as Stiles worked his jaw. 

“Thank you, Sir, did I make you proud?” Stiles asked, his voice rough and hoarse from all the abuse his throat took. 

“You did, very proud.” Derek crooned as he cupped Stiles’ cheek again and Stiles just smiled dopily at him. 

“Let’s just keep you tied up for bit longer okay? You just look so pretty like this and you know how I like pretty things.” Derek said and Stiles hummed his agreement and leaned forward just enough to rest against Derek’s thigh, which the man allowed and settled for stroking Stiles’ hair.


End file.
